Agni Kai
by crouchingbunny
Summary: Sella is Zhao's mistress tales of humour, romance, and the wiles of the marriage set Sella. Meant to be funny and a source of entertainment. Please RR.
1. Chapter 1

Sella gazed out the window of the fire nation military outpost. She could see the Commander and the Prince dueling in the practice yard, she sighed and fingered with her embroidery, absentmindedly wishing that she had more colors to do the flowers with. Her face lit up as she thought of the Commander when he came back up after the Agni Kai. If he won he would be in good spirits and everyone would be happy… if he lost then, everyone would not be so happy.

She looked down at the practice yard again, from this distance it was impossible to pick out one from the other. All she could really see were two figures shooting fire out of their hands and feet. Sella set her embroidery down and closed the window curtains.

"Perhaps he shall be in a better mood when he gets back," she said to herself as she sat at her vanity set and began to brush out her long black hair. She began humming to herself.

After a while the sound of much shouting and the healthy sound of something being destroyed came down the corridor. Sella jumped happily up and set her brush next the large mirror. _He's back! _She thought happily and ran too the door.

Sella opened the door and stuck her head out into the hall. "Commander?" she called sweetly. The obvious sound of several people listening for an eruption was placed over the corridor.

The Commander stormed down the hall way issuing smoke from his ears and his mouth. Sella opened the door wide for him and let him pass into their rooms. "Do you wish for me to get you a towel?" she asked. He usually liked to bathe after he came back from the practice yard.

"No," he said before flopping back on the bed. Sella, not to be perturbed by his obvious 'I'm-not-in-the-mood-right-now' attitude, smiled. She closed the door and walked over to the bed and lay down beside him.

"My poor Commander," she said as she stroked the side of his face. Zhao grunted and made to move away from her. She pulled her hand back and made a hurt noise. "How did the Agni Kai go?" she asked as she got up to blow out the lamps.

"Wonderful," he said.

"Really? Then why are you in such a bad temper?" she asked as she blew out the last lamp that was secured to the bed post. She heard the Commander sigh as she pulled the covers out from under him. "Then why not celebrate the victory?" she asked as she crawled into the bed with him and pulled the cover up too her shoulders.

"Not right now," he said clearly tired. Sella made a pouting noise and scooted over to the other side.

"Fine," she said and turned over on her side to fall asleep. _Good, _Zhao thought as he closed his eyes, he knew how to win her back over.

_**--- --- --- --- ---**_

"Oh Commander! How brave you are!" Sella exclaimed as she looked at one of his many battle scars or burns. "You poor thing!" She said and kissed him on the cheek. "Let me take care of that burn, if I _ever_ meet the Prince he will think exiled!" she cried as she stroked the side of his face lovingly and smiled.

She turned to walk into the bathroom for a pitcher of water. Zhao sat propped up by the bed, he smiled as Sella disappeared into the privy.

She came out shortly afterwards with a pitcher of water and a rag. She tutted and washed the burn marks, Zhao grinned over her shoulder.

"My poor Commander," she said again.

"Mmm…" he said nearly asleep.

"You know, you need to take a vacation," Sella said as she washed his neck with the rag.

"Uh huh," he said.

"I hear there is this nice place in the Earth Kingdom, it's called Suing Ti, my cousin says that it is lovely this time of year," she said and dipped the wash rag back into the pitcher.

"Mm hmm…" he muttered. Sella smiled and gazed at her Commander. He looked so innocent with his burn marks, nearly asleep because he was tired from his Agni Kai the night before. She sighed.

"My sister is getting married to Commander Hatsung this fall, on one of the islands to the west," she said. He nodded his head.

"Yes," he murmured. Sella sighed. He looked so innocent and care free, if only she could see him like this all of the time. _That's it! _She thought excitedly.

"Why don't we get married?" she asked innocently.

"Mmm hmm…" he said again. Sella squealed and kissed him on the fore head.

"Oh Commander! You have made me so happy! My mother shall be so proud!" she sang as she leapt gracefully from his side and skipped to the door. She opened the door and skipped into the hallway humming.

"Mmm hmm… … … … MARRIED!" he yelled as he fell made to jump out of the bed. He got tangled in the covers and he worm crawled the rest of the way too the door. He managed to yank open the door. As he struggled to get out of his silk cover cocoon, he fell again. Zhao burned the sheets ripping most of them off.

He kicked the last of the covers off of his leg and blundered into the hallway. "Sella WAIT!" he yelled down the hall as an image of Sella's mother surfaced in his mind.

**_--- --- --- --- ---_**

You see that little box down there that says 'Submit Review'? Well, that's what all of the good little boys and girls click when they want to be nice and tell the author what they thought about the story. D.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sella don't be difficult," Zhao said through the bedroom door. It was humiliating for him, the newly appointed Admiral, to be standing outside of his own bedroom door just because his mistress was sulking.

"No, I am not being difficult. I am merely hurt that you would much rather see the Fire Lord than me," came the pouting voice of Sella. Zhao sighed before knocking on the door again.

"I mean it Sella. If I have to I will knock this door down!" he yelled. Several heads poked out of doorways to slide quickly back inside for fear of being maimed. Sniffles were heard from inside of the room. He let out a frustrated groan and threw his arms in the air as if to say, 'What did I do to deserve this?' _Honestly, maybe I'm better without her. How much can a woman cry? _He thought. She would have to quit sometime, and when she did she would also have to eat. He could make sure that the only way she could get food would be for her to come out, he had everything figured out, and she still didn't know that he had just been appointed Admiral.

"Go away Commander. I do not wish to see you!" she yelled through the door.

"Fine, but I expect you to join me at dinnertime, if you are not there I will come and get you," he informed her before striding confidently down the hallway.

As his footsteps faded Sella lifted her head off of her hands and unfolded her knees. Tears ran down her face and she wiped them away. He could come and get her if he wanted to see her so bad. She had expected him to break down the door, but he hadn't, much to her immediate dismay.

"My poor Commander," she said too herself as she looked at her reflection. She sat at her vanity table and began to brush out her hair. Before long it lay in a long sheet cascading off of one shoulder to nearly touch her waist. "He only wants what is best for me," she told herself resolutely. The tears had dried on her cheeks even though they still left them sticky and shiny. Her mascara had run and tear tracks could visibly be seen, she resembled a banshee at the moment but could care less. If this failed, then there was only one card left for her too play before all hope of a happy marriage with her Commander failed. The pregnancy card. Of course she wasn't pregnant, but that could easily be fixed, or faked if it came down to it.

She put on a white dress that hung loosely around her, making her sad disposition seem a reality. She was said after all, the Commander had just as well have told her that she were no more than a play thing. She _would_ marry him, and her mother would help her along the way. The dinner bell rang, _Perfect, _she thought before getting up and letting her hair sweep behind her in a ghostly fashion.

_**--- --- --- --- ---**_

Zhao sat at the table, Sella had not yet arrived. "Not like her, she is usually the first one seated," he said to himself before a servant tied a napkin around his neck and he picked up his knife and fork. The first course was set in front of him, a large orange fish steaming with chopped vegetables and butter sauce. He scowled, he had requested oysters as a side dish, anyone with any sense knew that side dishes came first! The candles behind him flared a little as he fumed about the oysters.

The servants quickly left after they brought the oysters. Sella's place was set at the end of the table with her fish still steaming in the dim candle light. _Still sulking I presume, _he thought as he cracked open an oyster. As he raised the dish too his lips the door opened and Sella glided in. He nearly choked on his oyster and had to set it down and take a drink of wine. She looked like a ghost, her long ebony hair flew out behind her and her loose white dress which still managed to be mildly revealing yet dignified billowed behind her along with her sleeves.

Sella glided to her chair and floated gracefully down, and with the prim manners that only a woman who is not speaking with her spouse can know, she began to pick daintily yet sharply at her food. Letting him know that by no means was she sleeping in the same bed as him that night. He pushed the oysters over a little and cut into his fish.

"Ahem," she murmured before wiping her hands on the white napkin. Zhao raised his eyebrows as she took a small piece of fish and lifted it slowly too her mouth. She seemed to pay him no attention although she obviously knew that he was watching. She slipped it between her lips and chewed daintily, she washed it down with a small sip of wine. Zhao grunted and looked at the oysters. He cracked another open with a small gesture of his hand and put it too his lips.

"You know Sella, oysters are an aphrodisiac," he said with a sly purr. Sella raised an eyebrow before looking down at her plate.

"I grow tired of eating. But if you need me I shall be on the balcony with a bottle of wine," she flipped her hair a little and walked passed him being careful to let him catch a strong whiff of her rose perfume. Sella walked to the balcony where they had an excellent view of the large practice yard, lit only by the fires atop the walls. The dark night sky showed no stars and the moon was absent from it as well. She closed the doors with a light tap and disappeared behind the edge of the door.

For a moment Zhao sat. He then grabbed the basket of oysters. Now was the perfect time for him to break the news of his promotion.

**_--- --- --- --- ---_**

For those of you who have watched 'White Chicks' that is where I got the oyster thing from, hilarious I know... Thanx to all my reviewers. Gel and Devon this next chapter's for you!


End file.
